Toontown's Ending
Toontown's Ending '''is a fanfic being created by Gold2232. '''This story sort of interferes with After Toontown. However, this exact story doesn't exactly cross over to that version of the Toontown world, only the characters are in it. Prologue - The Plan Cogs were boarding elevators, going to the main office of Cog Nation for a meeting. “He will destroy me if I don’t get there in time!” one cog said. “Then lets make this quick and easy.” another said. The cogs finally got to the meeting, and saw many other cogs getting off elevators and waiting patiently for the Chairman. He finally got there, and the cogs went silent. “Citizens of Cogtown! The downfall of the toons must start today!” he said. “But boss! It is going to be all or nothing! The cog population could be wiped out!” a cog said. “SILENCE! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!” the Chairman roared out. “But I can’t do it! I can’t risk my life!” the cog said, ready to have his life taken by the Chairman. And sure enough, it was. The Chairman shot laser beams from his eyes, making the cog evaporate. A cog soon walked over to a speaker, and said, “Commence operation Toontown Takeover!” The words went all through Cogtown, while another cog pulled a lever to increase speed of cog production. “TOONTOWN WILL FINALLY BE UNDER MY CONTROL AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!” he roared out. “NO ONE CAN STOP ME!” Chapter 1 - The Jellybean Drought Meanwhile, at Doctor Tricky Bumblefish’s estate, his doodle Sharky was begging for food. His owner finally walked out and gave him a little bit of jellybeans, enough to keep him alive. Now, you may be thinking that toons must have enough jellybeans to keep everyone happy, right? If you thought that, you are wrong. Recently, a jellybean drought had been happening, so the toons tried to live with the jellybeans they had. Amounts of jellybeans found on the trolley were decreasing rapidly, until there were almost none left. No more jellybeans remained in the ponds, after the toons had already fished out what was left of the jars. To help her shop stay alive, Clarabelle made most products fifty percent off and seventy-five percent off. However, this was not enough to keep her in business. Many items started going on clearance, while cheap items remained in small numbers. Clarabelle, because of her now tiny amount of jellybeans, had to move into a tiny basement of an apartment. Half the time, no toons could call Clarabelle anymore because of almost no service in the building, and when they could contact her it would be muffled speech. Almost all shops already had closed, with only a slight number remaining. Many toons can no longer afford to live in an estate, so they now lived on streets. Doctor Tricky Bumblefish was one of those very lucky toons who had enough jellybeans to afford a house and keep his doodle alive. Many toons thought the worst had already happened, but the worst is yet to come. The end is near. Chapter 2 - The Black Lightning However, toons still hung out at Toontown Central. Toons hung out with other toons, talking about the latest news or new game shows that they may go to. However, everyone looked up in the sky. It was dark. "What is happening?!?!" yelled one toon. Strange black lightning full of gears struck, then the sky went back to normal. The toons just kept staring in amazement, and then went back to talking. However, one toon was on the ground. He was a horse, who's nametag read Captain Skids Lemongoose. A toon walked over to him, and looked at him. "He's fighting for his life! Call 911!" he yelled. Toons took out their phones, quickly dialing 9-1-1. However, they stopped when they saw the horse stand back up. "I'm fine." he said, and walked away. Doctor Tricky Bumblefish happened to be in the middle of the talking chaos, and saw his brother. His eyes were now gears. "Hmmm, suspicious..." he thought to himself. Captain Skids walked back around, and smacked another toon. The toon growled at him in anger, and smacked him back. Soon the whole playground of toons was fighting! "I better get outta here..." thought Doctor Tricky. He took out his black hole, and jumped into it, only to have a toon smack him before he could go into it. "Hey!" he yelled, growling at him at the same time. They both started smacking each other, as the Chairman watched back at Cog Nation through a screen. "All as planned..." he said, and watched more as the toons all smacked each other, a different toon being smacked each time. Chapter 3 - The Sad Meter Flippy was watching surveillance videos of the streets of Toontown, then noticed something. "The cog populations on streets has increased." he said to himself. He walked out of his office, and to Toontown Central, only to see many toons smacking each other. "TOONS OF THE WORLD! COG POPULATIONS HAVE INCREASED! WE MUST REMAIN UNITED AND DEFEAT THEM!" he yelled. All of the toons jumped and said "Toons of the world, UNITE!" and ran out into the streets to defeat cogs. The only toon left now was Flippy. And Captain Skids Lemongoose. "Why aren't you going out to defeat some cogs?" Flippy asked him. Then he noticed something: he was slightly grey and his eyes were gears. "What the - what happened to you? WHY ARE YOU A COG NOW?!?" he yelled. Captain Skids just walked over to him. Flippy ran into Toon Hall, and slammed the door shut and locking it. He was frantically worried. "He is after me." he told himself. He ran to his office, hearing the door open. Captain Skids Lemongoose walked over to the Silly Meter, and zapped it. The Silly Meter stopped working, and was overwhelmed by dark clouds. The clouds seperated, and the Silly Meter was now all black. "The Sad Meter is ready: now no toons will stop the cogs!" Captain Skids yelled. Flippy looked out of his office, only to see Captain Skids walking over to him. "Now is the time." Captain Skids said. He jumped on Flippy, and Flippy screamed in horror. Meanwhile, on the streets, toons were easily beating the cogs. Because of the higher amount of cogs, the Gag Shop was giving out gags for free. The toons all had the advantage with things like Super Throw and Super Squirt. However, for unknown reasons, all things providing the power-ups turned black. The toons stared in confusion. Now they were doing Super Cog Attacks! Some increased the damage of cog attacks, some gave cogs more health, and some made them go up levels. The toons were now frightened by what was happening. Many toons ended up going sad, and going back to playground. The cogs were winning. Meanwhile, at Toon Hall, Flippy had gotten infected. He got back up, with gear eyes. Captain Skids and Flippy did an evil laugh, and walked outside. "Donald's Dreamland we go!" Flippy yelled, and he got out his black hole, teleporting to Donald's Dreamland with Captain Skids Lemongoose. Chapter 4 - A Game of Infection When they got to Donald's Dreamland, a couple toons saw them. They greeted Flippy with delight, while he just walked and ignored it. "Do what your supposed to do." said Flippy. Captain Skids then put his hand on the ground, black cog energy going out into the playground. The playground started turning black, with toons struggling to stay up and standing. The toons got up once again, infected by the cog energy, along with the playground. "This is our new base, CyToons." Flippy said. "Starting with this playground, Toontown will become the second Cogtown!" he yelled. "Go into the streets! Get to the other playgrounds!" Flippy commanded. The CyToons walked over to the streets, but were deflected by an invisible forcefield. "The forcefield can feel our cog energy!" one CyToon said. Meanwhile, at the streets of Toontown Central, the toons were losing badly. The remaining toons got overwhelmed by all the cogs, and started hiding away from the cogs' views. The cogs marched towards the playground, but the tunnel's forcefield deflected them. "ARRRGH! This is taking longer than I thought it would!" one cog said. "Then lets do it!" another yelled. The cogs put their hands on the ground, and the black cog energy went all throughout the street. All toons became CyToons and all buildings became Cog Buildings. The energy went throughout all Toontown Central streets, making the same thing happen to all of them. The toons at the playground, surprised by this, took all the materials they could to block off all the streets so no toon would end up going through. However, back and Donald's Dreamland, the CyToons were all grouped together. "Ready... set.... GO!" Flippy yelled. The toons ran at the street, breaking the forcefield. Chapter 5 - Phase Two The CyToons, Flippy, and Captain Skids walked into the street. Flippy signaled the CyToons to put their dark cog energy into the ground, and they did. They pushed their hand onto the ground, and the energy went all throughout the street and the other Donald's Dreamland street. Meanwhile, at the Cashbot HQ, the Chairman called the CFO. "Phase Two is online, you may go now." said the Chairman. The CFO went out of his office and into the main part of Cashbot HQ. "ATTENTION ALL COGS! PHASE TWO IS ONLINE!" he yelled. The cogs then walked out of the enterance to Cashbot HQ, stampeding the street. All the Cashbots went into Donald's Dreamland and stopped. Following them is the CFO, who goes out into the other street. Meanwhile, at Toontown Central, many toons were worried about what was happening. Doctor Tricky Bumblefish ran into Toon Hall. He saw the Sad Meter, and walked into Flippy's office. He looked at a Cog Tracker, and saw a giant red light covering all of Donald's Dreamland and the streets of Toontown Central. "This is really bad." Doctor Tricky said to himself. He felt like something really bad would happen. He ran out to the doors, and darkness blocked it. He heard evil laughing, and the darkness took a shape. The shape of what Doctor Tricky thought looked like the meanest and toughest cog of them all. The Chairman. Chapter 6 - Only the Beginning Meanwhile, the CFO reached the end of Lullaby Lane, he saw that the tunnel to Tenor Terrance was already partly demolished. The CyToons then went over to the CFO, along with the Cashbots. The CFO then led the squad into Tenor Terrance, where some were hiding in the alleys. "You know what you need to do." the CFO said. So the CyToons did what they did naturally with their inner darkness: infect the streets of Minnie's Melodyland. All toons of the streets turned into CyToons, and most from the other streets used blacker-than-black holes which led them to Flippy. "Good thing I stole the new model of the Portable Black Hole for the cog's use." he said. The army then stampeded with other cogs wandering in the street into Minnie's Melodyland. When they got there, beautiful music filled their ears. The toons, worried after finding out what the CyToons did to the streets of Minnie's Melodyland, hid in the giant instruments in the playground. The toons were also very worried about the CFO being in the playground. But he was there, right in front of those little toons' eyes. Meanwhile, at Sellbot HQ, many shopkeepers were captured in new protective glass cases. Using new cog technology, no toons came to save them because outside the case they looked like cogs. "You will never get away with this!" one of the captured shopkeepers, Lil Oldman, said. "But we already have." the VP said after hearing Lil Oldman. "And this is only the beginning." he said. "You puny little toons will turn into powerful evil CyToons! The transfer has already started. Those cages conduct special electricity that is transfering you toons into the CyToons I have previously already mentioned!" Sure enough, Lil Oldman and other shopkeepers looked at themselves. They were turning gray. "Starting today, toons will harm us no more! This place will turn into the new Cogtown!" the VP yelled, laughing an evil robotic laugh. Chapter 7 - The Chairman's Story Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions in progress Category:Fanfictions made by Gold2232